


Her Wind, His Universe {Yuno Love Story} (Black Clover)

by Yuno_Is_Baby



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Idontownanythingotherthanmelodyandherparents, Love Story, bepreparedforshitotbeflippedatsomepoint, hiseyesaresopretty!!!, lovethisanimesomuch, mightincludesomejealousy, yunoisbabywhichisalsomyaccountname
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuno_Is_Baby/pseuds/Yuno_Is_Baby
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Black Clover except for Melody and her mother and father. Her magic is taken from inspiration that I got on Wattpad, seeing other writers use that type of magic. That magic being related to the universe and/or constellations. I also don't own any pictures or videos used in this story. Credit goes completely to the original owners of said videos and pictures. Black Clover belongs heart and soul to Yūki Tabata. Their work is incredible and I cannot take credit for such an amazing work of art.
Relationships: Asta/Noelle Silva, Yuno/Original Female Character
Kudos: 15





	Her Wind, His Universe {Yuno Love Story} (Black Clover)

It was a chilly morning in the small village of Hage, which was way out in the boonies and sitting by the fire with a book in his hand as usual, was the priest of the local church/orphanage. However, his reading was disturbed by the sound of two small children crying and what sounded like..... melodic? whimpers coming from his doorstep. Putting down his book, the middle-aged priest stood and walked to the door, opening it and, shivering from the chilly air, looked for the source of the noise until he saw three woven baskets, each carrying an infant about a year old. Upon a closer look, the priest realized that the first two were boys, and the third one a girl. The two boys were the ones crying while the melodic sounding whimpers were coming from the girl. It seemed kinda strange, but the priest didn't question it.

The priest knelt down in front of them. "Here we go again..." he sighed, bringing in the three inside. Adding to the fire with his fire magic, the priest went back to consoling the last of the three children that had yet to quiet down. "There, there... there you are." Finally getting the child to calm down, and after setting him back into his basket, the priest stretched out the ache in his lower back. "Those two finally calm down. I'm surprised that the girl calmed down almost instantly, though." He knelt down in front of them again. "Are they siblings... or perhaps triplets?" He asked quietly, taking a good look at the three of them. What caught his attention the most was two things, however. One, the girl had hair that looked like an exact replica of the galaxy, stars and everything, which the priest thought was strange, and yet it suited her completely. Two, the girl had somehow managed to roll over with one arm free of her constricting blanket, reach into the basket next to her, and grab a hold of the hand of the black-haired child. That alone caused the two to smile in their sleep, the girl releasing a small, wind-chime-like laugh before going back to sleep, and causing the priest to awe and smile at the sight. All this without making the slightest wrinkle in her blanket, which seemed to be a dark, royal purple color. 'Perhaps she was born into a family of nobility because judging from her looks, she's definitely not related to either of these two. But are the boys related in some way?' the priest thought before turning his attention to the other two boys. "No, they're not. These two are rather calm, but this one... seems like he has a lot of spunk." The priest muttered, referring to the boy with platinum-silver hair who was grabbing his cheeks and wriggling with a small blush and smile on his face. 

"First of all, they all don't look a thing alike." The priest mused, pulling back the blanket of the black-haired child a little bit he stopped when he saw what seemed to be a name sewed into his onesie. "Hm? "Yuno"..." the priest paused to look at the small necklace that laid next to the child before turning over to the other boy, deciding to save the girl for last. "Let's see. And the spunky one over here is--" the poor priest was interrupted by a kick in the nose by said child, and fell back with a bloody nose and tears in his eyes. He held his nose tightly. "Hey! You're a bit too spunky..." he said as the child giggled and moved around in the basket. The priest stood up and looked as if he was ready to scold the child, but his expression softened into one of a warm smile, despite the blood running from his nose when he saw the name stitched into the onesie. ""Asta," eh? Now, what about you, little one?" The priest asked, turning his attention back to the girl who had once more rolled over back onto her back, her left hand now holding Yuno's right unlike before when it was her right hand. 

Once more smiling softly as the adorable sight, the priest pulled back the blanket but didn't see a name stitched into her onesie. Instead, he saw a galaxy-painted oak box next to her. "Hm? What's this?" He pulled the box out carefully, opening it to see a small note and something underneath it that he ignored for now. "A note, huh? Maybe this will give me a clue as to who this child is and where she came from," muttered the priest once more as he read whatever was written on said note. 

"To whoever has been left with this child,

Please watch over our little Melody, our star.

Please, please take care of her, I beg of you! For Melody will be a very powerful, not only with her magic, but with that of her physical strength and aspiring memory.

Her magic is rare, and one of a kind. And she is also the reincarnation of the Universal Queen, who was said to be stronger than that of the first Wizard King, his lover, and his right hand. There is no doubt in my mind she is her reincarnation.

There will be many who will come after her in the future for her power. But that will not happen until she turns 15 for that is when the protection I put on her wears off. So until then, please raise her as your own, as we can not be there for her ourselves, much to our deep regret and sadness.

Inside this box, you will find a pair of earrings, and a pentacle necklace. These act as a seal for a greater power that will not be unleashed until the right moment. She will know when that is, and when it happens, they will disappear. Do NOT let ANYONE take these from her, no matter the cost! If they are taken, her magic will spiral out of control and only her destined one can stop her by any means necessary.

I'm sorry for leaving her with you but we had no choice. If you have taken the time to read this note, you should have guessed by now that my husband and I are no longer of the living world due to slaughter by our enemies. I hope you take care of her the best you can.

Sincerely,

Lady Galaxy of the Songbird family.

P.S. her birthday is July 4th"

The priests eyes softened and tears fell as he finished the note. This poor child had been through so much already. The burden placed on her by her magic is already a huge one, and his guess that she had been born into a noble family was correct. The Songbird Family was a very well-known family in the Clover Kingdom, even all the way out here in the boonies. Putting the note aside, he peeked at the said jewelry still inside the box and marveled at them. "I should keep these safe for now, along with Yuno's necklace." The priest said, putting said item in the box with the others before putting the box on a high shelf that only he and Sister Lily, a nun, could reach.

Turning back to the three, he put his hands on his hips. "Right! You three don't need to worry about a thing anymore. Starting today, this is your new home...Asta, Yuno, Melody," he said.


End file.
